The Sky Bunker
The Sky Bunker is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. Oftentimes a peaceful place - and why not, with such a beautiful view? It is currently owned by the user skytomb, who has been in possession of the room since January 16th, 2013. While anyone can edit this page, MinecraftGuy6 is the official "historian" of the room. The Regulars *arepeagee - Signed up about a month before MinecraftGuy6 did. Enjoys RPG games. Believed by DuoRogue to be Cloaked_Goliath's "true apprentice." *dragonsrock1 - The self-proclaimed apprentice of Cloaked_Goliath. Rinique's "lapdragon". *firanian - There's not much to say about him; GameZone01 says that "being annoying is his job". Don't make him angry. *GameZone01 - Was originally GoSaturos11, but he forgot his password on the old account. Cloaked_Goliath continues to call him "Saturos". Has a Steam account. *Joseph_Victorian - Used to be PlaceTDP, before that account was hacked. *MinecraftGuy6 - Loves gaming, hates noobs, and he's been around for over a year. *skytomb - The owner of The Sky Bunker. *TheAndroidxCell - Is only seen playing Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM. *XxIcePrincessxX - The newest regular, and the sister of MinecraftGuy6. *zakintosh - Enjoys playing lots of games, old and new. Also has a Steam account. The Semi-Regulars *AbbyCat - Abby states that no matter what, she is "always around here somewhere..." *Burntcorndog - Has a great sense of humor, and is obsessed with Elfen Lied. *Cloaked_Goliath - The semi-moderator of The Sky Bunker while skytomb is away, though he doesn't come around much. *chris13yankees - Information coming soon. *DuoRogue - Out of all the semi-regulars, Duo is the one who visits the room least often. Signed up around the same time as arepeagee. Used to come very often, but now only visits for a while every couple of months. Likes to roleplay. * Miami_Heat_Lover - A forgotten little kitty. *More information coming soon* *Rinique - To quote her profile: "I love admiring all the hard work here! Yay Kongregate!" Says that dragonsrock1 is "the glue that holds everyone together". Working on a group picture of most of The Sky Bunker's regulars at the moment. *zodloly- Has the worst grammar, but enjoys roleplaying every once in a while. *ZSlinx- Enjoys playing Ninja Warz, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts. The Inactives *chase1337 - Used to be a regular; now he comes around very rarely. *Froggis - He used to chat here (mostly about Elona Shooter), but now enjoys chatting with the folks in Study Hall. And is crying because he's an inactive. *GlassChessX345 - He used to chat here, but he always happens to come when the room is silent. This has annoyed him, so he now enjoys chatting with the folks in Entropic Delirium. *KandyHorse - Rarely comes into The Sky Bunker anymore, or even on Kong anymore. *metfan127 - Also used to chat here; now you might find him over at Gnarly Argle Ska. Common Visiting Times - incomplete Currently applies to the regulars only. arepeagee (GMT) - 10:00 or 11:00 AM, 6:00 PM Cloaked_Goliath - Information coming soon. dragonsrock1 - 2:00 PM firanian - Information coming soon. GameZone01 - 2:00 PM, 7:00 PM Joseph_Victorian - 2:00 PM MinecraftGuy6 - 6:00 AM, 3:00 PM, 6:00 PM skytomb - 2:00 PM TheAndroidxCell - Information coming soon. XxIcePrincessxX - 4:00 PM zakintosh - Information coming soon. Room description GameZone01's idea - "Not exactly Cloud Nine, but close!" Mid-October, as a joke - "Do not dumb here, this is not a dumb room." Current description - "Cloud Nine, almost." Skytomb has revealed that the room description will be changed once again for 2014. '' Quotes ''"Never use caps around Cloaked." - DuoRogue "People say I'm like a golden apple for noobs. Giving them power." - MinecraftGuy6 "Well, if we're just throwing quotes around." - Joseph_Victorian "Hai Skaibunker!!! Your princess is here!" - XxIcePrincessxX Sky Bunker Sky Bunker Sky Bunker Category:Chat rooms with room owners